


After the Party

by von_gelmini



Series: That Chair [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Role Playing, The great LJ migration 2k16, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party at David's, Matt forgets his mobile. Story can stand alone but was written as a sequel to "That Chair..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party

Feeling a bit sheepish, Matt knocked on the door of David’s flat. One of the catering staff opened it. “I can’t seem to find my mobile,” he explained. “Has anyone found a spare?”  
  
“No, sir. And we’re just about finished with the clean-up.”  
  
“It might’ve fallen out of my pocket when I went to gather my coat. Would you mind if I took a look?”  
  
“Not at all. Come in. Mr. Tennant and Mr. Simm are still here, I believe.”  
  
“That’s okay. I don’t want to be a bother. Just be a moment.” He headed for the guest room where the coats had been stored. Going past the first door though, he heard a man’s voice cry out. He turned the knob and started to open it, but froze still when, through the crack, he saw what was going on.  
  
David was naked, bent over the back of a chair. His wrists were shackled to the front legs, his legs to the back ones. John was standing to the side of him, also naked. Matt stood so still, almost holding his breath, trying not to make a sound. He knew he should slip away, but he couldn’t bring himself to.  
  
John had a short whip in his hand and he brought it down sharply onto David’s ass. David was covered in bright red welts all over his ass and the backs of his thighs. But between his legs, his cock was hard. John brought the whip down again.  
  
“Master!” David cried out. He raised his head and Matt could see that it was streaked with tears while the expression was one of obvious pleasure.  
  
“I do so love it when you say my name,” John said. Matt’s eyes widened hearing the lines. John was smiling almost like he’d done in the show. It was different. Not fully in character, but parts of what Matt figured were really him showing as well.  
  
John ran his hand along David’s welted ass. David shuddered underneath the touch. “Master,” he said softly, breathlessly.  
  
Matt watched as John put the whip down. He took a small bottle from a black backpack that was on the bed. He squeezed out the lube and slicked it over his erection. He rubbed the excess along the crack of David’s ass. John slipped a finger into the puckered opening and David sucked in a sharp breath. A second, then a third finger delved deeper and he heard David moan, “Yes, Master. Oh god, yes.” With his other hand John smacked David’s ass and David cried out again, but the cry was mixed with a groan of pleasure.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you, Doctor?” John asked. He stood directly behind David. His cock poised, waiting to replace his fingers.  
  
“Please, Master,” David begged. “I need you to fuck me. I want your cock inside me.”  
  
“You beg so sweetly, Doctor,” John crooned. “I should just leave you like this, wanting.” He took his fingers out of David’s ass. “Empty.”  
  
David whimpered. “No, Master. Please. Please don’t. I need you.”  
  
“So lonely, Doctor. You need me. Just you and me. The last ones left.” John leaned over and whispered in David’s ear. “What if I don’t need you?”  
  
“You want me, though,” David said, looking back over his shoulder at John as he stood back up behind David.  
  
John laughed. “I do that, Doctor. I do that.” He positioned his cock, just letting its head touch David’s opening. “But on my terms, Doctor.”  
  
Matt stood transfixed, mouth agape, watching the two actors working the perverted twist on their scenes together. He felt his cock harden uncomfortably in his denims. Almost unconsciously his hand reached down and rubbed the rise of it.  
  
“Yes, Master,” David said. “Yours.”  
  
Leaning forward with a quick thrust, John buried his cock deep into David’s ass. Both men groaned loudly, which was good because it covered the matching sound that came from Matt.  
  
David’s hands gripped the legs of the chair tightly. He tossed his head back, his mouth open, panting as John drove into him. John reached between David and the back of the chair to take hold of David’s cock. It was fast and rough and over so quickly for both of them.  
  
Still halfway inside of David, John reached down and unfastened the wrist cuffs. David stretched his arms. John’s softening cock slid wetly from David’s ass and he bent down to undo the ankle restraints. He ran his hands along the welts as he stood back up. David stood and leaned back against John’s chest. Eyes closed, he gave a deep sigh. John wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. John turned him around and they kissed full on the lips. Matt couldn’t take his eyes away as they languorously explored each other’s mouth.  
  
“You are bloody fantastic,” John said to David.  
  
“I’m going to miss having you as the Master.”  
  
“Well, you can still have me as _your_ Master whenever you want.”  
  
“If Steven asks, do you think you’ll do another turn?”  
  
Outside the door, Matt hoped he would. And part of him hoped that he would get to know John’s Master in the same way David’s Doctor had.  
  
“It is a great part,” John said. “But I don’t know how I’d feel about the new guy. I mean, Matt seems nice enough...”  
  
“Yes, well nice isn’t exactly your thing, is it?” David said with a little laugh.  
  
“Not just that, David. I don’t know how it would be without our little extra ‘rehearsals’ in the mix.”  
  
“Who knows, maybe he’d like it.”  
  
Matt reddened. He might very well like it, he thought. It was rougher than he’d ever messed about with before, but there was no denying how incredibly hot John was when he took David like that.  
  
John shook his head slightly. “Just don’t fancy him,” he said. “You’ll always be my Doctor.”  
  
In the hall, Matt was disappointed and more than a little jealous of David. He already felt insecure with taking over from someone who had been so spectacularly popular in the role. Knowing that if he had an episode with the Master it wouldn’t have the subtext of the same intensity he’d had with David, well it hurt in a way he hadn’t expected it to.  
  
David settled into John’s arms, resting his head on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t’ve said anything if you had, but I do have to admit I like it that you don’t.” John kissed David’s head. David looked up at him. “Do you think you could stay tonight? Or is your wife expecting you home?”  
  
“She knows, you know,” John said. “We don’t have secrets about this.”  
  
David looked at him, surprised. “I didn’t know.”  
  
“And yes, I can stay the night. I was hoping you’d ask.”  
  
David gave John an enthusiastic hug before dragging him off to his bed.  
  
Quietly, Matt headed back down the hall, forgetting all about the cloak room and his mobile. He was glad that no one ran into him on his way out. Shakily, he got into his car and headed home.


End file.
